


we'll be glowing in the dark

by courfeyrac



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Existential Crisis, F/M, Prostitution, i'm sorry i wrote this while sleep deprived, the glow in the dark stars were supposed to be a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyrac/pseuds/courfeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't remember exactly how he ended up in a hooker's bedroom, but honestly, he's too drunk to even care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be glowing in the dark

There are glow in the dark stars on her ceiling.

He doesn't remember exactly how he ended up in a hooker's bedroom, but honestly, he's too drunk to even care. They've gone at it a couple of times – which is bound to be worth nearly a thousand dollars – and now she's off doing who the hell knows what in her kitchen.

Reclining on her bed, with his hands behind his head, he stares up at the stars and wonders why they're there. Why is he there? Why is anything where it is in the world?

He's in the middle of an alcohol-induced existential crisis when she returns with coffee. At first he attempts to sip from the mug while lying down, but abandons that idea once he spills it all down his front. She laughs and he does too.

Both finish their drinks and he goes back to his previous position. She joins him. He wonders why the stars are there. Why is he there? Why is anything where it is in the world?

He hears her voice: _When I was younger I always asked my dad how and why the world was created. He'd always answer with the same thing every time:_ Because the gods wished it so _. And I always followed up with_ why? _Eventually he just stopped answering me._

He hadn't realised he had spoken aloud.

She continues. _I would look up at the stars and realise that there's so much more to the universe than we know. People cry over lost boyfriends and stock crashes when massive stars larger than our entire planet are burning, bursting,_ dying _. Everything seems so small and unimportant compared to the vastness of out there._

He hums in response. His eyelids are growing heavy but he can't bring himself to stand up and go home.

When he awakes in the morning, the stars are no longer glowing; they're just an ugly shade of green. And the hooker is sprawled out next to him, eye makeup smeared and tank top twisted around backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> also published on fanfiction.net under the penname omgerinlovesloganlerman
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://www.omgerinlovesloganlerman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
